Mit den Augen eines Sith
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: AU und EU, eventuell auch OOC! In den letzten Tagen der Republik legen Palpatine und seine Mitstreiter den Grundstein für die späteren Geschehnissen. Aber nicht alles verläuft nach Plan.
1. Prolog

_**MIT DEN AUGEN EINES SITH

* * *

**_

_**Prolog**_

„_Blickt nach draußen, Lord Vader! Was seht Ihr da? Ihr seht das, was uns zu schaffen gelang! Weitläufige Veränderung der Gesellschaft, des Zusammenlebens, das Abbauen der lästigen Bürokratie und eine Umwälzung der alten, vermoderten Ordnung der Republik. _

_Wir beide wissen nur zu genau, dass die Republik nicht mehr länger überlebensfähig war, dass der Rat der Jedi den Senat gefährdete, die Freiheit, die wir…und alle Wesen in der Galaxis so sehr schätzen und auf die wir nicht verzichten möchten, keine Freiheit war und dass die Klonkriege nur dazu dienten, den Jedi zum Ruhme zu gereichen. Jetzt sind die Zeiten endgültig vorbei, Friede wird einkehren. Und Ruhe. _

_Eine neue Ordnung hat begonnen, mein Schüler. Unsere Ordnung! Und es gibt niemanden mehr, der sie bedrohen oder gar zerstören kann. Eine Weissagung hat sich erfüllt, die mit dem Niedergang des Ordens der Jedi und der Vernichtung derselben abgeschlossen ist. Nennen wir es nicht ‚Rache', das ist ein so schmutziges und negatives Wort,…lasst es uns... ‚Neuanfang' nennen! Denn es ist ein Neuanfang! Für den Orden der Sith! Für uns! Für Euch, Vader, und auch für mich. Für alle, die da draußen auf Coruscant und auch auf den hintersten Planeten der Galaxis ihr Leben fristen. _

_Die Republik ist Geschichte, ist Vergangenheit."_

_-Cos Palpatine, Gespräch mit Lord Vader_

* * *


	2. Kapitel 1

**KAPITEL 1**

„_Mein Tun und Handeln war nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein, aber es war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte."_

_-Cos Palpatine, Notizen_

* * *

Auch jetzt noch, nachdem er sein Ziel fast erreicht hatte, konnte jeder Moment, jeder Schritt, jedes Gespräch einfach alles verändern. Ein unbedachter Augenblick und seine geheime Identität, Sidious, drohte aufzufliegen. Ein Schritt zu weit nach vorne, konnte herbe Rückschläge verursachen, oder gar alles zum Scheitern bringen.

Alle seine Pläne waren auf sein Ziel ausgerichtet.

_Wenn ich die Augen schließe sehe ich die Zukunft. Zumindest so, wie sie sein könnte, wenn ich keine Fehler begehe. Die Zukunft ist in ständiger Bewegung, nichts ist festgesetzt. Tausche ich einen Nenner aus, verschiebt sich das Resultat. In die eine oder auch in die andere Richtung. _

_Wenn ich die Augen öffne ist die Gegenwart das, was ich sehe. Etwas, das nicht mein Gefallen findet. Alles scheint noch so wage, steht in der Schwebe, erscheint unsicher. Ein ungemütlicher, nicht wünschenswerter, aber zu ertragener Zustand. Es geht nicht anders. Vorerst zumindest. Ein notwendiges Übel._

_Und wenn ich in den Spiegel blicke sehe ich ein Wesen, dass schon seit Dekaden kein einziges wahres Wort mehr hervorgebracht hat. _

Draußen wurde es Nacht. Ein Schatten der Dunkelheit senkte sich über Coruscant, ließ die Lichter der hohen Gebäude blinken und glitzern. Dennoch war sein Tag noch lange nicht vorbei, hatte eigentlich gerade erst begonnen.

Er würde kurz zurück in sein Appartement fliegen, duschen, sich frisch machen und seine Kleidung wechseln, bevor er dann auf dieser Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung erschien. Lange würde er dort sowieso nicht verbleiben. Aber das sehen und gesehen werden, bestimmte den Beliebtheit- und Bekanntheitsgrad in der gesellschaftlichen Schicht, in der er sich jetzt bewegte. Ein zu ertragendes Übel für jemanden, der es bis ganz nach oben geschafft hatte. Man erschien dort, trank und aß etwas, betrieb Konversation,…und spendete natürlich einen gewissen Obolus. Nicht zuviel und nicht zuwenig. Einen passenden Betrag.

Gegen Mitternacht würde er sich getrost zurückziehen können. Der nächste Arbeitstag begann früh. Wie immer. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang würde er wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro sitzen und das Schicksal der Galaxie lenken. In die Richtung, in die er wollte, dass es ging. Scheinbar aus den Klonkriegen heraus in eine sichere, friedliche Zukunft. Wie diese Zukunft aussah, entzog sich aber bisher der Kenntnis aller anderen Wese außer seiner selbst. Und einigen mehr oder weniger Eingeweihten.

* * *

Er wusste nicht, ob er es ein ‚Zuhause' nennen konnte, das Appartement, in dem er seit Jahren nun wohnte. Es fühlte sich nicht so an. Er wusste aber auch nicht, wie sich ein ‚Zuhause' anfühlte. Zumindest nicht wirklich. Alles war schon so lange her…in einer dunklen Vergangenheit versteckt. Vergraben.

Es war kalt und unpersönlich, wirkte auf ihn nur provisorisch, auch wenn andere, seine Gäste zumeist, seinen guten Geschmack lobten und ihn um diverse Antiquitäten, die er auf fernen Planeten aufgetan und erworben hatte, regelrecht beneideten. Für ihn war das alles unwichtig und nichtig. Diente nur seiner Tarnung, seinem Alter-Ego Palpatine. Sidious verfolgte andere Pläne. Um Reichtum ging es dabei nicht. Auch nicht um Popularität. Es ging um Einfluss und Macht.

Hier war niemand, zumindest kein atmendes, denkendes, selbstständiges Wesen. Nur Servicedroiden. Die stellten keinerlei Fragen. Und Wesen, selbst wenn sie noch so loyal ihm gegenüber wären, würden irgendwann beginnen, Fragen zu stellen. Er konnte Fragen, besonders _gewisse _Fragen nicht leiden, nicht ausstehen. Und beantworten? Niemals…

Da verzichtete er doch lieber auf _Gesellschaft_.

Seine Berater, sein Stab oder Gäste waren oft genug hier.

Die hintersten Räume seines Appartements waren für jegliche Wesen tabu, selbst, wenn sie zu Gast bei ihm waren. Er hatte selten Gäste. Eigentlich fast nie. Hier hinten waren sein privates Arbeitszimmer, sein Schlafzimmer, sein Bad und sein Ankleidezimmer. Sein kleines Refugium in dieser lauten, niemals schlafenden Metropole, deren Hektik bis in sein Appartement drang und nur vor diesen wenigen Räumen scheinbar stoppte. Dafür fand er selbst in seinem Bett des Nachts selten etwas Ruhe und Erholung.

Ein Blick auf den freistehenden Chrono in seinem Salon verriet ihn, dass er sich etwas sputen sollte, damit er nicht allzu sehr mit Verspätung auf der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung eintraf. Ein paar Minuten würde man dem sehr beschäftigten und müde aussehenden Kanzler vergeben, ein oder zwei Stunden jedoch machten sich nur negativ in der Beurteilung seiner Person bei den anderen Gästen bemerkbar. Wesen musste man bei Laune halte, bei guter Laune selbstverständlich.

_Manchmal ist es als wäre alles nur ein Theaterstück, bei dem ich eine Rolle übernommen habe, die ich immer und immer wieder spielen muss. Nur hier, in meinen Räumen, ist es mir erlaubt, für wenige Minuten die Maske fallen zu lassen und mein eigenes Ich im Spiegel zu bewundern. Sobald ich jedoch wieder einen Fuß aus meinem Heim heraussetze, bin ich gezwungen, mich erneut hinter der Maske zu verstecken, die sogleich Schutz, wie auch Täuschung verspricht._

Er wusste nicht genau, wie groß sein Appartement war, aber das erschien ihm auch unwichtig. Aber er mochte diese weiten Räume. Platz, ein Luxus auf diesem Planeten. Er hatte die Möglichkeiten, sich diese Art des Luxus zu leisten, der Rest seines Appartements hingegen wirkte sehr zurückhaltend, nahezu spartanisch. Zweckmäßig.

Sein Schlafzimmer schloss sich nahtlos diesem Stil an. Er durchquerte es, betrat sein Badezimmer, entkleidete sich dort und stieg in die Dusche. Ein Servicedroide räumte währenddessen seine getragene Kleidung fort. Als er getuscht und sich frisch gemacht hatte, ging er hinüber in sein Ankleidezimmer und öffnete seine Schränke. Sein Kleiderschrank war reichhaltig gefüllt mit Gewändern von unterschiedlicher Machart, auswählbar je nach Anlass. Ganz hinten, gut versteckt, nicht sichtbar für jemanden, der, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, jemals seinen Kleiderschrank, oder dessen Inhalt, betrachten würde, waren Roben untergebracht, die er noch nie getragen hatte, von denen er aber annahm, dass er sie bald tragen würde. Dennoch hatte er es sich vorbehalten, diese Roben mit Sithornat zu verstecken. Auch wenn er es für absolut unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass ein Jedi jemals einen Schritt in sein Ankleidezimmer setzen, geschweige denn jemals den Inhalt seines Kleiderschrankes betrachten würde. Trotz allem…

_Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste…_

Es war Zeit. Ihm blieben nur noch wenige Minuten, um wieder in die Rolle des Obersten Kanzlers zu schlüpfen, sein altbewährtes Lächeln aufzusetzen und dort hinaus in die Nacht zu treten, um einen Abend mit Individuen zu verbringen, die er eigentlich verabscheute, die sich aber als seine Freunde, Förderer und Anhänger betrachteten.

_Ein notwendiges Übel in dieser Zeit der Ungewissheit. Alles ist in der Schwebe, alles kann von einen in den anderen Moment seine Bedeutung, seinen Wert verlieren. Träume und Pläne können zerbrechen, zerbersten, nur, da ein falsches Wort gesagt, eine falsche Geste in die falsche Richtung geworfen wurde._

Er war schon jetzt erleichtert, dass er nicht lange bleiben würde. Bis Mitternacht waren es noch ungefähr vier Stunden. Jetzt zählte er den Countdown rückwärts herunter. Seine Beschäftigung für diesen Abend. Nach außen jedoch betrieb er Konversation.

Sein Spiegelbild verriet ihm, dass seine Maske perfekt schien. Sein Haar saß makellos, ebenso wie das Lächeln, das sein Gesicht zierte. Es wirkte nicht gespielt, natürlich und war dennoch gespielt und falsch. Er war gut darin, unschlagbar. Er übte schließlich jeden Tag.

* * *

_Danke für's Reviewen. Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt...auch weiterhin..._


	3. Kapitel 2

**KAPITEL 2**

* * *

„_Feierlichkeiten sind immer ein passender Anlass, gewisse Studien zu betreiben, mit deren Hilfe es wesentlich einfacher ist, Wesen, besonders jene Wesen, die man zu kontrollieren gedenkt, einzuschätzen, ihre Schwachstellen zu finden und ihre Talente im eigenen Sinne zu fördern. Ansonsten sind Feierlichkeiten etwas Nutzloses,…Brot und Spiele für das Volk gewissermaßen."_

_-Cos Palpatine, Notizen_

* * *

Er mochte es nicht hofiert zu werden, zumindest nicht so offensichtlich hofiert zu werden. Es gab Wesen, die klebten wie Kletten an seinen Sohlen und sogen jedes Wort, das er von sich gab, begierig auf. Ihm war solch ein Verhalten zuwider, besonders in seiner jetzigen Position. Es machte sich nicht gut.

Von einem Servicedroiden, der Getränke auf einem Tablett servierte, nahm er am Eingang des Festsaals ein Glas Wein an. Daran würde er sich den Abend über festhalten.

Am Büfett hatte er kein Interesse, zumindest nicht im Moment.

Bedächtig, ganz langsam, ging er die große Treppe in den Festsaal hinab. Seine Leibgardisten hielten sich im Hintergrund, waren aber selbstverständlich mit einem Sprung bei ihm und wachten mit Adlersaugen über ihn. Dabei würde er sich mit Leichtigkeit auch angemessen selbst verteidigen können. Das wiederum würde allerdings dann dafür sorgen, dass seine Tarnung nachgab und in dem Moment aufflog, in dem er sich der Dunklen Seite der Macht ergab und diese anwandte um seine Gegner oder seinen Gegner, einen Attentäter oder sonst jemanden, der ihn angriff, zu erledigen. Daran hatte er kein Interesse. Es war noch zu früh, um die Maske fallen zu lassen.

_Es ist als fiele man in ein Haifischbecken, nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, welches von diesen Gesprächsgrüppchen dort unten eine sichere Insel sein könnte. Frei im Saal zu ‚schwimmen' und jedem Beliebigen ausgeliefert zu sein, ist mir ein Greul, dann lieber eine langweilige, unnütze Diskussion über die Gesetzesvorlagen der vergangen Wochen._

Jedes dieser Grüppchen hatte zumeist ein Mitglied, welches ihm sauer aufstieß, das er unerträglich fand. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit dem zu entfliehen, er musste den Abend durchstehen, wie er schon Hunderte solcher Abende durchgestanden hatte. Bald, schon rasch, wenn alles nach Plan verlief natürlich, würde er solche Festivitäten meiden können. Und niemand würde es auch nur wagen, ihn deswegen zu kritisieren oder einfach nur mit einem müden Blick zu belächeln.

Sein Erscheinen war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Leider, wie er kurz darauf bemerkte, hatte er es dem Ausrichter dieses netten Abends zu verdanken, dass dieser ihn persönlich begrüßte, wie es selbstverständlich üblich war, ihn aber gleichfalls zu einem Grüppchen lotste, dass sein absolutes Missfallen weckte. Er lächelte freundlich in diese Runde_ erlauchter _Senatoren, obwohl er bereits schon seine eigene Galle schmecken konnte. Der Wein reizte seinen Magen noch zusätzlich. Zu gut kannte er seine Begleiter dieses Abends: Bail Organa, Senator von Coruscant, Mon Mothma, die neue Senatorin von Chandrila, Padme Amidala, seine Nachfolgerin im Senatorenamt von Naboo. Organa hatte gelegentlich ein leicht affektiertes Auftreten, welches gewiss an seiner _hohen _Geburt lag, Mothma war das aufsässige, rebellische Kind par excellence und Amidala war seiner Meinung nach eine Tagträumerin, ein Püppchen, das die harten Regeln der Politik niemals begreifen würde. Es wunderte ihn daher überhaupt nicht, dass die drei sich auf Anhieb fantastisch verstanden. Eine gefährliche Kombination aus Stolz, Naivität und Rebellion. Er würde das Grüppchen im Auge behalten, hatte schon einige seiner Leute auf sie angesetzt. Aber dennoch verspürte er nicht den Drang, sich heute Abend mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen. Doch scheinbar hatte der Gastgeber, Ausrichter dieser Festivität, etwas ganz anderes im Sinn, und wollte ihn eigentlich nur bei ihnen _abstellen_.

* * *

Das Gespräch pendelte zwischen privat und beruflich, sprang ständig hin und her. Bei beruflich antwortete er nur in offenen Sätzen, legte sich niemals fest, bei privat mauerte er sofort. Es ging niemand an, wie sein Privatleben aussah. Oder ob er überhaupt eines besaß. Ein anderes Leben außerhalb der Mauern des Senatsgebäudes lebte und ausfüllte. Aber selbstverständlich nahm er jedes gesprochene Wort seiner Gegenüber, beruflicher wie privater Natur auf, bedacht darauf, alles in seinem Hirn abzuspeichern, um es dann, bei Gelegenheit wieder abzurufen. Wissen war immer nützlich. Egal ob es dabei um berufliche oder private Dinge handelte. Stolpersteine konnte das eine wie das andere bilden, eine Affäre, eine unbedachte Aussage unter Weingenuss während einer Feierlichkeit, ein abfälliger Witz…_ein offenes Ohr ist oft nützlicher als Redegewandtheit an falscher Stelle._

Leider waren seine Gesprächspartner noch nicht so weinselig, dass etwas Nützliches für ihn heraus kam, nur das Übliche an Klatsch und Tratsch, privaten Tragödien, Beziehungsstreitigkeiten und üblen Nachreden. Er tat so, als würde er Anteil daran nehmen, dass Organas Ehefrau erneut ein Kind verloren hatte. Wohl das Zweite, nachdem die beiden es nun schon seit Jahren versuchten. Was Beziehungen oder Familienplanungen anging, wusste er sowieso nichts beizutragen. Er hielt seine wenige, recht kurzen Affären unter Verschluss, hatte es immer schon so gehandhabt und in den letzten Jahren sogar darauf verzichtet.

Er gab sich bieder, farblos und ruhig, fast schon still. Ein Beobachter. Nicht besonders anziehend für das Gros der Frauen, die hier nach neuen Allianzen suchten. Allein seine Position ließ ihn möglicherweise attraktiv erscheinen, aber er gab sich zu beschäftigt, als dass er Interesse an einer neuen Bekanntschaft hatte oder sich gar auf eine Beziehung, womöglich eine längerfristig geartete, einzulassen gedachte.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass seine Ehe- und Kinderlosigkeit nicht bei allen Wesen gern gesehen war, aber die _Qualität _seiner Arbeit tat ihr Übriges, um jegliche Bedenken gegen seine Person, und somit auch gegen seinen Familienstand, auszuschalten.

Gelegentlich wagte er einen kurzen Blick auf ein Chrono, welches hoch oben über der großen Treppe, weit über ihnen allen angebracht war. Die Zeit rieselte dahin, schlich fast. Sekunden wurden zu Ewigkeiten. Es war ihm schier unerträglich. Als er sein erstes Glas Wein geleert hatte, nahm er sich ein Neues. Er war mittlerweile kurz davor, sollte es ihm nicht gelingen, bald irgendwo anders Anschluss zu finden, den Entschluss zu fassen, dass der heutige Abend einen sehr guter Anlass dazu bot, um sich zu betrinken, oder ihn sich zumindest schön zu trinken.

Er war noch nie auf einer solchen Festivität abgestürzt, noch nie. Aber es gab immer ein erstes Mal. Aber der Gedanke daran, gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Oh, gelegentlich, ein oder zwei Mal, hatte er sich schon dem Alkohol hingegeben, allerdings war er dann stets allein gewesen, in seinem Appartement. Niemand hatte ihm dabei gesehen oder gar beobachten können. Zumindest war er der festen Überzeugung dass dem so war. Aber zu einem richtigen Absturz, als dass er hätte auf einen Blackout verweisen können, hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Und eigentlich wusste er sehr wohl, dass er auf diese Erfahrung auch verzichten konnte.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr gehört auch zu den Anbetern dieser Uhr da oben", wandte sich Mon Mothma plötzlich an ihn.

„Pardon?", er war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gewesen, als dass er mitbekommen hatte, dass sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, mit ihm Konversation betreiben zu wollen.

„Der Chrono da oben! Jeder starrt darauf, aber niemand gibt es zu."

„Wollt Ihr, dass ich es zugebe?"

„Nein", ein Lächeln, „Aber es ist Euch durchaus anzusehen, dass Ihr Euch langweilt."

„Oh?", er verzog seine dünnen, blutleeren Lippen zu einem Lächeln, „Ist das jetzt tatsächlich so offensichtlich? Ich dachte, ich hätte meinen Gesichtsausdruck noch einigermaßen unter Kontrolle."

„Wer hat das schon? Nun, hier langweilt sich jeder. Selbst die hohen Militärs dort drüben."

Ihr Kopf wandte sch nach rechts, er folgte ihrem Blick. In der Tat standen in einer anderen Ecke einige hohe Admiräle und Generäle. Die Meisten kannte er persönlich. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Niemanden privat. Aber darauf konnte er auch verzichten. Tarkin, hieß einer, mit dem er bekannt war, ein genialer Stratege. Dodonna, ein anderer, schon etwas angegrauter General. Den anderen zweien konnte er auf Anhieb keinen Namen zuordnen.

_Wie auch immer…_

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln."

Tarkin stand auf der Liste der Leute, die er _nach _den Klonkriegen, wenn alles vorüber war, auch weiterhin _beschäftigen_ wollte. Dodonna erschien ich zu alt, um in den neuen, dann anbrechenden Zeiten zu Recht zu kommen. Tarkin hingegen war jung, noch formbar und ein mehr als treuer Anhänger. Auf der Liste standen etliche Namen, auch Namen einiger Senatoren. Mothma war mit einem Fragezeichen versehen, aber mittlerweile war er kurz davor, ihren Namen zu streichen. Sie war zu rebellisch,…und befand sich in zunehmend schlechter Gesellschaft.

Es wurde gerade 2200 Standart als er das dritte Glas Wein dieses abends begann, noch immer in dieser Gruppe. Mittlerweile hatten Organa und Amidala ein angeregtes Gespräch darüber begonnen, ob auch genug Spendengelder eingenommen wurden, um diese _Party _überhaupt zu finanzieren. Mothma hingegen war drauf und dran, sich schon jetzt absetzen zu wollen. Irgendwie. Ihr würde man es nachsehen. Ihm nicht.

Um 2330 Standart, kurz bevor er sich selbst auf den Heimweg machen wollte, gesellte sich Tarkin zu ihnen. Organa und Amidala schien dies nur minder zu gefallen. Als Politiker hatten sie wahrscheinlich nichts für Militärs übrig. Umgekehrt war es genauso.

Er bat darum, ihn morgen früh sprechen zu dürfen. Es sei zwar nicht dringend, doch er habe Informationen, die ihn sicher interessieren dürften. Offizielle Kanäle seien, so Tarkin, nicht flexibel genug, ihm einen Termin am Wochenende beim Kanzler zu verschaffen. Palpatine sagte zu.

„Um 1100 Standart. Sagt Pestage, dass ich Euch zugesagt habe,…falls er eine Frage stellen sollte."

Eine Verbeugung des Generals, militärisch korrekt, dann ging er. Und wieder war er allein unter dem Rudel Wölfen, die aber nicht über ihn herfielen, ihn nur beäugten.

* * *

_Danke für's Reviewen. Worum es geht, wird bald enthüllt werden...versprochen!_


	4. Kapitel 3

**KAPITEL 3**

* * *

„_Ein Privatleben ist ein Luxus, des es zu vermeiden gilt, möchte man die höchsten Stufen der Macht erklimmen. So etwas wie Frau und Kinder hindert zusätzlich zu den sonstigen Schwierigkeiten. Zugegeben, ein Luxus, den ich mir, selbstverständlich unter anderen Umständen, vielleicht erlaubt und gegönnt hätte."_

_-Cos Palpatine, Gespräch mit Wilhuff Tarkin_

* * *

Zuhause angekommen, gerade kurz nach Mitternacht, verschwand seine Müdigkeit rasch. So wie es häufig vorkam. Er konnte dann nicht einschlafen und lag wach auf seinem Bett, wartete darauf, dass die Nacht endete und ein neuer Tag begann. Und ein paar Stunden später dann, bereits wieder im Büro, überkam ihn die Müdigkeit erneut.

Aber jetzt war er erst einmal zuhause und wollte sich zur Ruhe betten. Vorübergehen, für eine paar Stunde zumindest. Er wollte die Augen schließen, seinem Geist etwas Ruhe gönnen.

Es war sehr still, lautlos. Kein Wesen war in seinen Räumen. Die hinteren Räume hatten bisher kaum eine Handvoll Wesen betreten.

Manchmal war es recht einsam. Und er fühlte diese Einsamkeit auch. Die Kälte. Manchmal genoss er dieses Gefühl, aber oft hasste er es gleichfalls.

Erinnerte sich aber an menschliche Wärme. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, dass es gut tat, eine Schmeicheleinheit für die Seele. Selbst für die Seele eines Sith…

Gewiss hatte er schon hier und da einen Blick auf diverse weibliche Wesen in seiner Umgebung geworfen. Er war auch nur ein Mann.

Oh, und natürlich hatte er kurze Beziehungen geführt. Recht kurze Affären oder Liebschaften. Aber das war noch vor seiner Kanzlerschaft gewesen. Seitdem er in die höheren Ränge der Politik aufgestiegen war, vermied er weibliche Bekanntschaften. Sie konnten so schnell zur Stolperfalle werden. Ein Fleck auf seiner sonst so weißen Weste. Ein Skandal in seiner an sich skandalfreien Karriere.

Stets hatte er seine Affären sehr gut unter Verschluss gehalten, wusste er doch, dass sie eh nur von relativ kurzer Dauer sein würden. Er verfolgte keine ernsten Absichten, hatte nicht vor, sich jemals eine Frau zu suchen, um zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen. Das war nur hinderlich.

Allerdings, und das erschwerte die Befriedigung seiner sexuellen Bedürfnisse im Besonderen, lehnte er auch den Umgang mit Prostituierten ab. Man hatte schon mehrfach versucht, ihm eine dieser Damen aus den Edelbordellen der Hauptstadt zuzuführen. Er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Zumal, was hatte er davon, dass zwar seine Befriedigung dann gesättigt, aber der Hunger nach Wärme, nach schwächender, menschlicher Zuneigung aufkam? Nach _mehr_...

Das konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Sollte er eine dieser Huren in sein Bett lassen, würde es nicht warm, sondern kälter werden! Das war dann eine eher _geschäftliche Angelegenheit _als ein Vergnügen privater Natur. Außerdem würde diese Dame selbstverständlich nicht bei ihm übernachten!

Dann verzichtete er doch lieber auf menschliche Wärme, Nähe und Zärtlichkeiten.

Damit wäre dann auch die Gefahr diverser Gerüchte oder _Berichte _dieser Damen, es kam ja immer mal wieder zu Enthüllungen in der Presse, gebannt. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, dass alle Welt von seinen Bettgeschichten oder gar von seinen sexuellen Vorlieben erfuhr.

* * *

Sein Bett war kalt, als er endlich zum Liegen kam. Er verzog sich unter die Decke, schloss genüsslich die Augen…und blieb wach liegen. Durch die Jalousien seines Schlafzimmers viel mattes Licht. Es wurde nie richtig dunkel auf Coruscant.

Es dauerte, bis er einschlief. Und er schlief unruhig. Schwitzte. Hatte Alpträume. Want sich und fuhr dann hoch. Der Chrono zeigte an, dass der morgen gerade graute. Es war grau, dunkle Wolken verdunkelten den möglichen Sonnenaufgang. Vielleicht regnete es auch. Oder würde bald regnen.

_Egal…es ist früh...ich habe noch soviel Zeit. Es ist Samstag, ein ruhiger Tag. Wochenende. Zumindest offiziell._

Ein müdes Lächeln kam auf seine dünnen, blutleeren Lippen. Bis auf das hoffentlich recht kurze Gespräch mit Tarkin würde es ein ruhiger Tag werden. Möglicherweise würde er sich sogar einiger Lektüre hingeben können. Am späten Nachmittag vielleicht. Wenn all die anderen bei ihren Familien waren.

_Du denkst viel zu viel darüber nach in letzter Zeit, Cos, viel zu viel. Aber machst du dies nur, weil selbst Skywalker mit so etwas wie einer ‚Familiengründung' angefangen hat? Obwohl es ihm verboten ist! Dabei…was würde sein Mentor dazu sagen, sein Lehrmeister, sein Meister, wenn er davon erführe? Ein interessanter Gedanke…wirklich…Meister Kenobi ist die Naivität in persona, er merkt nicht einmal, dass der Junge ihm schon lange entglitten ist, dass er keinen Einfluss mehr auf ihn hat. Zumindest keinen prägenden Einfluss mehr. Diesen Platz habe **ich **eingenommen…_

Er war etwas überrascht gewesen, als er durch Zufall erfuhr, dass Anakin sich den Ordensregeln widersetzt hatte und die Ehe mit Senatorin Amidala eingegangen war. Seiner Nachfolgerin. Das war eine Nachricht für ihn! Skywalker hatte nun eine Schwachstelle mehr. Der Rat würde ihm so oder so nur bedingt vertrauen, schätzte er, Anakin war arrogant, aufbrausend, fügte sich nicht gerne. Da waren _seine _einschmeichelnden Worte schon etwas anderes…_eine Wohltat_.

_Es ist so leicht diesem Balg Honig ums Maul zu schmieren…so einfach…fast schon zu einfach!_

* * *

Er hatte sich selbst erst einmal einen Kaffee gemacht, um wach zu werden, um diesen Termin ertragen zu können, um den Tag zu überstehen. Er war allein in seinem Büro, seine Leibgardisten nicht mitgezählt. Das Wetter draußen war noch schlechter geworden, er war im schlimmsten Unwetter, bei Dauerregen und leichten Sturmböen, in den Senat geflogen worden, war allerdings nicht trockenen Fußes in sein Büro gelangt. Da es zu windig gewesen war, konnte man ihn nicht vom Regen abschirmen, somit war sein Übermantel durchnässt gewesen. Er hatte diesen entsorgt, zum Trocknen aufgehängt, sich in seinem kleinen Bad hergerichtet. Ein makelloses Erscheinungsbild war das A und O seines Jobs.

Seine Herkunft war einfacher Natur. Er war von niederer Geburt, hatte keine Privatschule besucht, hatte sich sein Studium erarbeiten müssen, er hatte sich von ganz unten nach oben gearbeitet. Fast ohne jegliche Unterstützung. Das hatte ihm hohes Ansehen eingebracht. Besonders beim kleinen Mann. Das war auch alles, was die Öffentlichkeit über ihn erfahren konnte.

Mehr nicht.

_Mein privates Leben ist ein Buch mit sieben geschlossenen Siegeln. Niemand darf diese aufbrechen,…nicht einmal ich!_

Die Sprechanlage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. General Tarkin war da. Er ließ den Mann eintreten, erhob sich wieder aus seinem Sessel und trat ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen.

Reine Höflichkeit.

Tarkin war ein aalglatter Pragmatiker, würde für Macht alles tun. Das verband sie beide miteinander. Tarkin war ein kluger Taktiker, etliche Siege der Republik gingen allein auf sein Konto. Er war skrupellos, kalt…ein perfekter Kopf für das, was Palpatine plante. Und, Tarkin hatte Ideen…gute Ideen. Um dass zu bekommen, was er haben wollte.

Er hatte bisher nur einige Male kurz mit Tarkin gesprochen, aber nicht lang genug, um ihn definitiv einschätzen zu können. Es galt, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Trotz allem. Tarkin wollte Macht, er würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, über gewisse _Leichen _zu gehen. Verrat war in hohen Kreisen normal, aber dies wollte Palpatine nicht gerade herausfordern.

_Vertrauen ist eine Art von Schwäche. Wer vertraut ist blind…unvorsichtig, leichtfertig. Vorsicht bewahrt einen kühlen Kopf und sorgt dafür, dass gewisse Pläne nicht in einem Desaster enden._


	5. Kapitel 4

**KAPITEL 4**

„_Ich bin es, der hier die Pläne schmiedet! Ich habe die Fäden in der Hand, mit denen ich die Marionetten führe. Und ich denke nicht daran, diese Fäden auch nur annäherungsweise aus der Hand zu geben!"_

_- Cos Palpatine, Notizen_

* * *

Tarkin nahm nach Aufforderung platz. Er benahm sich militärisch korrekt, dennoch war sich Palpatine seiner Loyalität nicht sehr sicher. Dafür kannte er ihn einfach zu wenig. Aber, so viel war sicher, seine Jugendlichkeit versprach Formbarkeit. Zudem war Tarkin, zumindest nach seinen Informationen, einer seiner glühensten Verehrer innerhalb des militärischen Stabes. Aber was Tarkin jetzt hier, an einem Samstag, am späten Vormittag, bei ihm wollte, war ihm nicht klar. Allerdings schien es für Tarkin von großer Dringlichkeit zu sein, dass er mit dem Kanzler sprechen konnte. Allein sprechen konnte.

„Worum geht es?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Tarkin schien etwas angespannt zu sein, obwohl er es zu verstecken versuchte. Möglicherweise _wusste _Tarkin nicht einmal, dass er angespannt war; oder aber der junge Offizier fühlte sich _geehrt _mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen. Unter vier Augen. Allein. Zum allerersten Mal. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tarkin nicht angenommen, dass der Kanzler sich Zeit für ihn nehmen würde. Aber Tarkin war ein kluger Kopf, besaß Skrupellosigkeit, und das gefiel ihm. In diesem Falle Sidious. Und daher galt es, Tarkin bei der Stange zu halten, ihm also zu suggerieren, dass er Ernst genommen würde.

„Exzellenz, vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich Einsicht in die Unterlagen, die auf Geonosis den Separatisten abgenommen wurden."

_In der Tat?_

„Diese Raumstation, die sie planten?"

„Ja, dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Republik, natürlich erst nach gewissen Modifikationen an den Originalplänen, in der Lage sein dürfte, diese Raumstation selbst zu bauen und zu nutzen."

Stille.

Palpatine versuchte wirklich, möglichst schockiert und überrascht zugleich zu wirken. Schockiert, da er als friedliebend galt, und überrascht, weil ja ein friedliebender Kanzler nicht über eigene Verwendungszwecke nachdenken würde oder sollte.

_Erzähle mir etwas Neues,…_

Natürlich hatte Tarkin Recht. Und selbstverständlich plante er auch diesen Kampfmond, diese Raumstation zu benutzen. Nur eben noch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit. Zu früh! Zu gefährlich…

Er musste Vorsicht walten lassen, aber es war sicher nicht verkehrt, Tarkin gewisse verblühmte Hinweise auf seine wahre Einstellung zu diesem Thema zu geben.

„Der Senat wird dem nicht zustimmen, auch wenn ich es befürworten _würde_. Es ist nicht gerade ein Zeichen des Friedens, wenn die Republik eine Raumstation mit solch einer Feuerkraft besitzt, die vielmehr ein Zeichen des Terrors wäre als ein Symbol der Friedfertigkeit. Sagt mir, Wilhuff, weshalb habt Ihr Euch mit dieser Thematik auseinander gesetzt?"

„Unter den Stabsoffizieren ist das Thema aufgekommen. Natürlich ist es Topsecret, aber…ich kenne einen recht fähigen Architekten…Bevel Lemelisk. Er könnte diese Modifikationen vornehmen."

„Wie ich bereits sagte: _Mir_ sind die Hände in diesem Fall gebunden."

_Dass sollte genügen, um ihm zu suggerieren, dass ich **durchaus Interesse** hätte. Natürlich nur zum **Wohle** der Republik... Bevel Lemelisk,…der Name sagt mir etwas…ein hervorragender Konstrukteur und Architekt. Ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet…_

„Und es ist mir, als Oberster Kanzler, nicht möglich, mich über die Wünsche und die Meinungen des Senates hinweg zu setzen", fügte er hinzu, „Natürlich ist der Gedanke faszinierend, die Pläne der Separatisten für unsere Zwecke zu nutzen, zumal die Republik _mit _dieser Raumstation den Frieden _sichern könnte_."

Damit war das Treffen beendet. Zumindest dann, wenn Tarkin nicht noch etwas anderes vorbringen würde. Aber der junge Mann schwieg zunächst, dankte dann für den raschen Termin und verabschiedete sich.

* * *

Er war sitzen geblieben. Minutenlang. Hatte vor sich hin gestarrt, nachgedacht, ein Für und Wider abgewogen. Dann hatte er sich via DataPad in die Datenbank des Senats eingelockt, seinen Code eingegeben, auf die Bestätigung gewartet und die Datei mit den Plänen der Raumstation aufgerufen. Mit Faszination blickte er nun auf den Bildschirm seines DataPads, auf dem die Pläne der Raumstation erschienen waren.

Er hatte die Pläne schon dutzende Male gesehen, hatte sie bewundert. Sie entstammten den Gehirnen von Geonosianern, die sich den Separatisten angeschlossen hatten. Sein Schüler, Darth Tyrannus, hatte ihm erstmalig von diversen Ideen der Geonosianer erzählt. Von dieser Raumstation in Form eines kleinen Mondes, der eine Feuerkraft besaß, mit der ein ganzer Planet zerstört werden konnte.

_Welch faszinierender Gedanke. Ein wahrlich lustiges Spielzeug... ein tödliches Spielzeug noch dazu._

Die Pläne waren bei der Schlacht auf Geonosis erbeutet worden. Er hatte schockiert getan, obwohl er schon längst davon gewusst hatte. Der Senat hatte die Pläne sofort unter Verschluss genommen. Es galt die Öffentlichkeit zu beruhigen, denn die wäre sicher beunruhigt, wenn sie hören und sehen könnte, über welche technischen Meisterleistungen die Separatisten verfügen konnten. Und Unruhen jeglicher hat konnte weder der Senat, noch er als Oberster Kanzler, noch sein Alter-Ego Sidious gebrauchen. Das war nur hinderlich, zumal die Stimmung unter der Bevölkerung eh schon gelegentlich aufbrauste. Frustration und angst waren an der Tagesordnung, die anhaltenden Klonkriege zermürbten die Gemüter. Das hingegen war positiv für seine späteren Pläne.

Je unzufriedener die Bevölkerung war, desto leichter wäre es, einen Sturz der Regierung durch die _Umstrukturierung eben dieser _herbeizuführen. Er war sehr nah an der Verwirklichung seiner lang gehegten und ausgebauten, ausgeweiteten Pläne. Alles fügte sich nun langsam zusammen und ergab ein Bild, wie ein großes Puzzle.

_Bald…bald…_

Es war leicht, die Pläne zu kopieren und aus dem Gebäude zu schmuggeln. Er wurde nicht kontrolliert, nahm man doch an, dass er auf Seiten der Republik stünde…als Kanzler derselben. Er hatte schließlich die Berechtigung all diese Topsecret-Dateien einzusehen. Schon oft hatten diverse Berichte und Pläne in seiner Manteltasche diese Räumlichkeiten verlassen und waren so in die Hände der Sith gefallen. Es war so einfach…

Und auch diese Pläne waren beim ihm in guten Händen; so zumindest seine Meinung.

Ein Handlanger würde Lemelisk kontaktieren, sich mit ihm treffen, Konditionen aushandeln…und ihn selbstverständlich bedrohen. Lemelisk würde die Pläne weiter modifizieren, Berechnungen und Kostenvoranschläge erstellen. Die Finanzierung dieses _Projektes _war kein Problem. Er hatte über die Jahre aus diversen Quellen mehr als ausreichend Credits anhäufen können. Der Bau würde _sofort _beginnen können, wenn seine Pläne aufgegangen waren.

Es würde seine zweite Order sein.

Die erste Order, mit Namen Order 66, hatte er ganz _speziellen Freunden _gewidmet.


End file.
